Awkward Love
by manga-girl21
Summary: Shigure and Ayame try to get Kyo and Tohru together. They go on a date how does it go? Does the chance of love slip away or start to grow? Sorry suck at summary's! PLEASE READ!
1. You naughty boy!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! SUPER excited and hope you like it! R&R and I guess I don't mind flames as long as it helps me to be a better writer...**

**PLEASE review**

_**thoughts or in this case dreams will be in italic**_

**You naughty Boy!**

" _I love you Kyo." Tohru said in a sweet, seductive voice._

"_I love you too Tohru..." I said as I put a finger up to her soft lips to silence her._

_I moved closer to her and put my arms around her small petite body and pulled her towards me and looked her in the eyes and leaned down to press my lips against hers._

**A/N: Back in the real world...**

I barley open one of my eyes to see Shigure constantly poking one of my arms annoyingly saying

"Kyo...Kyo, Kyo wake up and eat,you would want to miss Tohru's delicious breakfast would you?"

**Shigure's POV**

I poked Kyo at least three more times but he wouldn't wake up.

_'WATER'_

"Great plan Shigure" I whispered to myself.

I went to the kitchen to get the biggest bowl I could find and left before Tohru could say something to me. I ran up the stairs to go to the bathroom to fill up the bowl with water.

I walked quietly into Kyo's room even though it would matter if he was quiet or not, he wouldn't wake up. I didn't hesitate to dump the bowl of water on Kyo's head.

" WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted as he shot up about four inches off his bed.

"Kyo your all wet, you naughty boy! tsk tsk tsk..." I said in false disappointment

He shot his head to give me a death glare then I ran down the stairs screaming " TOHRU!"

Kyo already standing in the door frame "Don't hide behind Tohru like a coward and come out and fight like a man!" getting into a fighting stance.

"Kyo why are you all wet?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Well...see Tohru, I poured water on Kyo's head so he would wake up to come eat your delicious breakfast, I tried everything, everything I tell you! So that seemed like the only way." I said in most most persuasive voice.

**Kyo's POV**

"I'll let it slide this time you stupid dog, but next time your fighting like a real man" I clenched my fist thinking of changing my mind as Shigure walked past me sit down at the table next to that damn rat. But I went Upstairs to go change in to dry clothes.

As I walked back into the kitchen I looked at Tohru was reaching for a bowl that she couldn't reach looking up her short skirt.

_What the hell are you doing! Looking up your friend's skirt isn't normal! Go help her stop staring!_

He went to go help Tohru reach the bowl the her small body could not reach.

Her big blue orbs looked into my eyes as she said "Thank you Kyo"

"Anytime." I grumbled as I walked to the table where Yuki and Shigure were sitting.

"I saw that" Shigure said almost singing it as he had the biggest smile on his face.

Ignoring Shigure's comment...Tohru walked in with breakfast.

While eating Kyo was thinking W_hy did I look up Tohru's skirt? And had that strange dream! Is it normal to have dreams about your friends like that? No it cant be, maybe she's more than a friend...NOO! SHUT UP WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?_

"Kyo is everything alright?"

"Huh?" I said shooting my head up to see Tohru sitting next to me again saying "Is everything alright"

"Uh-huh now just shut up and eat!"

A/N: thanks for reading! PLEASE review! I want to know if I did anything wrong or if its good :D !

the more reviews the faster I update! so review if you want more!

Love you guys 3,

Manga-girl121


	2. Operation Love Doctors

**A/N: this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy the second chapter of  Awkward Love!**

**R&R**

**thoughts are in italic**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own fruits Basket**_

**Operation Love Doctors **

Shigure in his office supposed to be writing, is cookin' up a plan to get Tohru and Kyo to go on a date.

_I cant do this myself! I know I'll call Ayame! Shigure sometimes I think your the smartest man on earth well not including Einstein, well hes pretty much part of the earth now..._he thought about Einstein for bit then yelled at himself _STOP Shigure! Call Ayame!_

He picked up the phone and dialed Ayame's number.

It rang once when Ayame finally picked up, "Hellooo?" he answered

"Hello? Ayame, it's me your most amazing, funniest, brilliant, friend SHIGURE!" Shigure shouted with joy.

"SHIGURE! To what do I owe the favor of this call all though I must say I to am amazing and brilliant. OH NO! Don't tell me that something has happened to my dear brother Yuki! For I must come and save my dear fashion less brother! What should I wear!" Ayame said in his usual loud happy voice.

"No no this is not about Yuki but about of dear flower Tohru and our pussy cat of a cousin Kyo! But I think you should wear the usual attire that only you can pull off."

"Oh thank you Shigure! what about Tohru? what did Kyo do?"

"Kyo...Kyo, KYO LOVES TOHRU!' I screamed into the phone.

"Oh so you called me to get them together? Yes, yes I will be right over Shigure. Love doctors back on the job! AH HA HA!" Ayame laughed his deep laugh.

**Later that day...**

"Shigurree!" Ayame said loud and proud slamming the door open.

"Oh hello Ayame, please come sit down in my office and talk about are plan." tip toeing into his office even though nobody was home, Yuki was at his secret base and Kyo and Tohru went shopping for dinner.

Ayame following Shigure into his office laughing "AH HA HA!"

Shigure motioned Ayame to sit down and Ayame sat down in a chair in front of Shigure's desk, which Shigure was sitting in. Ayame put both of his elbows on the desk and put his hands on the side of his face and stared at Shigure.

"So my plan was that we just go right out and say why don't you two go on a date? What do you think?" Shigure said in secret.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Ayame roared.

They did their "secret" handshake**.**

**THUMBS UP!**

**A/N: That's chapter 2! hope you liked it! REVEIW !**

**This was supposed to be really funny so tell me if I accomplished that...thnks!**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!**

**manga-girl21**


	3. Plan in Action

A/N: This is manga-girl21 and this is chapter 3 of Awkward Love hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Plan in Action

Ayame decided to stay the night and slept in Shigure's room on the floor but in the middle of the night but pushed Shigure off his bed in the night and slept there.

In the morning Tohru was already up making breakfast when Shigure and Ayame came into the kitchen.

"Hello Tohru!" Ayame shouted loudly which made Tohru jump.

"H-Hello Ayame I didn't know you were here, I'll make you some breakfast too!" Tohru said calming

down.

Yuki walked in that second and turned back around and went to the stairs when he saw his brother Ayame which he hated so much.

"Oh come now Yuki don't you want to have some quality time with your big brother?" Ayame begged while prancing and waving his arms behind Yuki and passed Kyo who ignored them completely.

"What's that idiot doing here?" Kyo said rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen looking up to see Tohru and Shigure standing in front of him.

"He spent the night in my room." Shigure said.

"Why?" Kyo asked

"I was just having a sleepover with a friend its not my fault you don't have any friends now control your jealously!" he shouted at Kyo.

"I DONT NEED ANY FREINDS AND YOU SHOULD START ACTING LIKE AN ADULT YOU CHILD!" Kyo yelled back but louder than shigure.

"You have me Kyo!" Tohru yelled trying to defend kyo but did a horrible job at it.

Kyo was shocked at what Tohru had just said and Shigure noticed this and use this as his chance.

"Seeing how much you two care about each other why don't you two go on a date? Dinner, no umm A MOVIE!" Shigure said as fast as he could before kyo could punch him in the face or hurt him. At his surprise Kyo did nothing to him.

" NO, NO we couldn't, I mean that would be gr-" tohru babbled but then stopped to see Kyo's reaction. She was blushing a bright red and saw that kyo was too. She smiled at this but then turned away in shock.

"That's ok I guess." Kyo said in the calmest voice he could possibly do.

"If that's ok with you Tohru." he said to look up at Tohru who was also blushing just as he was.

"It is?" Shigure said in shock but left the room since he got no reply.

"Umm ok" she said looking up at Kyo smiling.

Kyo walked out of the kitchen without another word.

A/N: Hope you liked it please review and tell me how I did. I'm gonna start typing chapter four but review if you want it faster!

Love you guys,

Manga-girl21 :D


	4. Agreement

**A/N: Hey its me again... this is the 4****th**** chapter of ****Awkward Love**

**OH yeahhh I do not own fruits basket **

**but srry if I switched POV's a lot :/**

**and I'm also srry i took awhile to update...school stuff**

**Tohru's POV**

_Did he really just agree to go on a DATE with ME?_ Tohru thought as Kyo walked out of the kitchen leaving Tohru to be confused.

Tohru stood there, stunned. Excitement and confusion coursed through her veins.

**Kyo's POV**

_Why did I just say that's OK? That's not ok! Ok I have to fix this...maybe if I just avoid her and maybe she'll forget all about it. That's not going to work? Whatever...it's worth a try._

I was hungry but I decided to skip breakfast to stick to the plan. And I slept through lunch but when it was dinner time I couldn't take it anymore, I was starving!

_I'm surprised that tohru didn't come looking for me, maybe she's trying to avoid me too. No tohru is to nice to do that, would she?_

Kyo jumped off the roof and walked into the house knowing that everyone who lived in the house would be sitting there including Ayame, he was partly right, Ayame must have left while he was asleep on the roof. Kyo shrugged.

"How was spending your day on the roof go? Were you lonely? You wont be lonely for long...you didn't forget you were going on a date with tohru did you? Shigure yelled loudly so he could be heard by tohru who was still cooking in the kitchen.

Kyo blushed red at the thought that he was going on a date with tohru TONIGHT . But then yelled "SHUT...UP!"

Kyo was punching the shigure hard in the head and in the arm when tohru walked in with all the food. Kyo saw tohru walk in so stopped and glared at shigure who was thanking tohru for coming in "just in time."

Kyo would have left the room and go back to the roof if he wasn't so hungry. Tohru put the food on the table and sat next to kyo.

_God, she always just makes this harder! she just HAD to come sit next to me! _Kyo thought putting his bangs in his face to hide his blush.

"Kyo and tohru parked beneath a tree...are they naked i cant see!" shigure sang loudly when he noticed kyo was blushing.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. Kyo jumped on the table and beat shigure to pulp. Yuki didn't stop him and neither did tohru well because she was so shocked and blushing at shigure's comment.

"Cant you ever stop.." yuki said shaking his head.

Kyo ate as quickly as he could and ran up to his room in silence. Tohru did the same but didn't go to her room. Tohru lightly knocked on kyo's door. No answer. So Tohru let herself then looked at kyo who was on his bed facing the opposite direction of her.

"You don't have to go on the date yeah know...if you don't wanna." Kyo said quietly still not facing her.

"NO KYO! I WANT TO GO!" already at the opposite side of his bed speaking yelling.

Kyo stared at tohru with big eyes and stared at her from across the bed.

"But if YOU don't want to go then it's ok.." tohru said feeling pathetic. Now he probably thinks I'm totally weird right now!_ I'm such an idiot!_ Tohru put her head down so if kyo looked at her he wouldn't see her blush and so she would feel less pathetic.

Kyo got off the bed and walked to were tohru was standing. "no i want to go to...er i mean um.."

A/N: srry it took so long to update. Next chapter will come soon hopefully!

thanks! Love yah ~manga-girl21


End file.
